


Laurens, I like you a lot...

by Lams_Trash72



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lams_Trash72/pseuds/Lams_Trash72
Summary: The fluffy and angsty story about two historical figures (what am I doing with my life) don't worry I will always make a happy ending. This is my first story!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my story I hope you like it!!

-Alex-

I feel anxiety taking over. Just breathe. One...two...three...four...fivesixseveneight...nine... ten. The car pulled up to the curb and came to a stop. This was it... his second real home... the first one... No! I can't think about it. Deep breaths.. come on deep breaths. I stepped out of the car and got a good view of the house. The couple standing in front of it look nice enough.., but looks can be deceiving. I looked up saying a prayer, and that's when I noticed the boy. He was looking out the window of the top floor. He looked about my age. He came outside while the couple were talking to the man from the orphanage about my "situation". The boy came running up to me and said.   
"Je m'appelle Lafayette," He realized he was speaking in French and hit himself on the face "Sorry! I speak my original language when I get really excited, sad, mad, or happy!"  
I respond "C'est ok Je parle français aussi!" He looked really happy about that and threw me into a hug.   
"My name is Alexander, you must be the Washington's other child."   
"Yes, I was in... how you say.. orphanage..?"  
"Me too."  
"We must go set up your room!! Mom and dad I'm going to go help Alex set up hid room!"  
"Ok," The man who must've been Mr. Washington responded then went back to talking with the guy from the orphanage. 

-Lafayette-

My new brother is here and I am about to burst from joy. He seems like he is really nervous, but that makes sense. Mama and pére told me about his last house he lived in. When I went to hug him outside he shrunk away like a fragile little butterfly.   
"Well here is the room mon petit lion, we share it," I said.   
"One side is completely bare..?" Alex asked confused.   
"I thought you would like to decorate your side of the room" I explained.   
"Oh." Not much of a talker is he.   
"Tell me a few things about your self, mom petit lion,"  
"Um... my name is Alexander, I like debate, and my favorite color is periwinkle."  
"Cool. I like the name it sound magical. How come you know French?"  
"I lived in the Caribbean and my father left me when I was 10, and two years later my mom died, and all I did then was read and learn and write. When my people saw what I was doing they thought I was super intelligent so the collected money to send me to New York for a proper education."  
"Wow."  
Alex went back to unpacking and I could tell that he was done talking. He really is shy. I can't wait for him to meet my friends and talk to our parents. I just met him, but I already love him like a blood brother.


	2. A Party!! Yay..?

-Alexander-

After talking and getting to know Martha and George for a few hours Lafayette asked them if we could go to a party his friends were throwing. They thought it was a wonderful idea so that way I could meet all of Laf's friends.   
"Come on mon petit lion, we must get you dressed for the party!!!"  
"Of course Laf I'm coming," as much as I hate to admit it I really like Laf, George, and Martha. I really hope this will be a permanent home.   
"We must be late to the party! I can't wait for you to meet all my friends. Especially John and Herc." When he said Herc his cheeks blushed a little. Ohh so he has a crush on this "Herc".   
"How many people will be at the party?"   
"Only about 50." He said casually.   
'50??!?' I think, my anxiety heightens.   
"Ok sounds pretty cool." I try my best to seem ok with that.   
We head to the car and on the way there Laf is just jamming out to some pretty good songs and singing very loudly in his veryyyyyyy off key voice. He has me laughing the whole way and I almost forget about my anxiety. When we get there Laf rings the doorbell. When the door opens we are greeted by the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. Instantly Laf tackles the boy and they both fall to the ground, laughing. The boy gets up and then he noticed me.   
"This is my new brother Alex!" Laf says proudly.   
"Hi I'm John. So Alex I see Laf hasn't killed you yet by smothering you with hugs," he said jokingly.   
"Hi...uh...yeah," Wow so already have a huuuuuuuuuuuge crush on him, ugh if I can barely talk to him how will I bee able to survive this party??  
"Not much a talker, huh?"   
"Nope." I feel myself blushing.   
We all walk inside and not even a second later I find myself alone. Laf was probably just being polite.. he doesn't want me around. I walk around and a girl bumps into me.   
"Sorry," she says then a look of recognition comes onto her face. "You are Alexander right?"  
"....Yeah have I met you..?" I am worried she'll think I'm rude because I don't recognize her.   
"Oh no you haven't. It's just I was just with Laf and he wouldn't shut up about you." She said.   
"Oh. Well any-" I was cut off by someone yelling.   
"WHAT TIME IS IT?"   
"Showtime!"  
"Yo I'm john Laurens" It was the beautiful boy from before. I hope the girl doesn't notice that I am blushing.   
"The place to be! I got two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three. Those red coats don't want it with me cuz I will pop-chicka-pop these cops till I'm free!!" I can't take my eyes off him.  
" Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the king, “Casse-toi!” Who's the best? C’est moi!" I'm still staring at John as Laf talks.   
"Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan,Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said 'Come again?'"  
"Ayyyyyyyyyy!"  
They all got off the table.   
"Anyway I'm Eliza Schuyler."  
Then Laf, John, and Herc all came over.   
"Mon petit lion, where have you been?" Laf asked.   
"I lost you and I... I thought you... didn't want me around," I admitted.   
"Look Laf you hurt his feelings!" Eliza said unaprovingly.   
"Nooo I didn't mean to!! I'm sorry mom petit lion!! Je suis vraiment désolé!"  
"It's ok." I said.   
"Well I should introduce myself," The really big and strong guy who must've been Herc said. "I'm Herc."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexander Hamilton, sir."   
"Just call me Herc no sir needed Alex," he said laughing.   
"So how do you know Laf?"  
"All three of us have been best friends since we were 9. Me, John, and Laf. Now me and Laf are a couple though."  
"Oh so you and Laf are gay?"  
"No Laf is pansexual, and I am Bi."  
"Oh. That's cool"  
"And I'm gay....only out to my friends though." John said piping up. My ears were turning pink and I saw Eliza stifle a chuckle. Of course she noticed.   
"I'm lesbian." Eliza said.   
"Oh ok. Well I am bi." I said. The last time I said that was to my last dad. The scars. The beatings. The hurt. I must've locked up because next thing I knew I was on the floor and Laf was panicking.   
"OH SH*T I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS THIS BAD!!! JOHN PICK HIM UP WE HAVE TO GET HIM HOME!!!"   
I felt john pick me up. Then everything went dark. 

-John-

I picked up the poor, trembling, fragile, extremely light, and beautiful Alex. A soon as I touched him he whimpered in pain. I lifted up his shirt to see how I hurt him. He had bruises everywhere. I was mad anyone would do that to him. I rushed outside as I felt his body go limp in my arms. Laf was spitting out some not so nice words in French. We rushed into the car and I held Alex the whole time. Laf was obviously road raging. We got him home and right away Mr. Washington was tending to his past wounds. Me and Laf were pacing and then Mr. Washington said to just let him sleep. I asked if I could stay over and he said that I could. Laf and I sat on the couch. Alex was in my arms. Laf kept saying "wake up mon petit lion" and other sweet things in French. Then he turned to me.   
"So already have a crush on mon petit lion?" He asked.   
"Is it that obvious?"   
"Yes. And I approve of you, but if you hurt him I will hurt you."  
"Jesus Laf chill I'm not even dating him."  
"But you like him so that's that."  
Laf fell asleep and it was just me and the passed out Alex. I really hope he is ok. I made sure Laf was really asleep and gave Alex a quick kiss on the head and said quietly "Goodnight my love" then I fell asleep with the sleeping Alex still laying on top of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. I am helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John builds up the nerve   
> Cute flirting   
> Lams=4ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some more kudos and comments. I love getting them. (I'm desperate)  
> (;-;)~Pleeeeeeease?

Alexander :

     I wake up and I see that I am on top of Laurens. My face immediately turns red. I am glad that him and Laf are still asleep. I don't want to disturb them so I will just stay here. I look at my watch it says that it's 4:30AM. I hear a knock at the door, so I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I feel John wake up as Laf is running to the door. "Hi Laf," I hear Herc say "How is Alex? It was really scary what happened and I was worried about you and I thought that he might die and I thought about how that would bother you and-" "Mon amour, please settle down. Mom petit lion is fine. He is asleep." "Oh ok, I am glad he is ok. I sewed a heart pillow that says "Alexander" on it for Alex." "Herc you big doof you are the most sweet and caring person I've met." They come inside and Herc sees Laurens and me. "Snuggling, huh Laurens?" He says trying not to laugh. "Shut up." Laurens replied. I pretended like I just woke up and opened my eyes. Immediately Laf jumped on me and suffocating me with hugs. "Laf jeez get off of him! Let him breathe! LAF!!" Laurens said worried sounding. Now I realize that Eliza came with Herc. "So it's pretty late. Are we spending the night?" Herc asked. Laf said "Of course you are like family." I got up realizing I was still on top of Laurens. "I'm going to go use the bathroom." I said. I left the room and went into the bathroom. I looked at my hair and it was a mess. I can't believe Laurens saw my hair like that. I decide to put it in a ponytail and when I'm pushing my hair back I feel something in my hair. Is.. is that chapstick?! Well whatever. Maybe when I was asleep I wiped my hand across my face and into my hair? I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and went back out to the family room. Everyone was fighting over what movie to watch. "The little mermaid!" "Beauty and the beast!" "The princess and the frog!" "Frozen!" "Shush everyone! We will let mon petit lion pick." Laf said. "Uhh.. ok how about hunchback of notre dame?" "Good choice!" Eliza said. "You only like that one because you think the gypsie is hot!" Laurens said. "Not true!" "Is so!" "No!" "Yes!" "Stop it you two a bickering like little kids!" Hercules says. "But dad! She started it!" John said mockingly. "Nu-uh! You did!!" Eliza said pointing at John. "Let us just watch the movie." I said.

 

• • •

 

The movie was really good, but I couldn't really focus with John sitting right next to me. Our feet touching. Herc and Laf fell asleep cuddling during the movie. Eliza fell asleep during the after credits. Now it's just me and John up. I found a deck of cards and now we are playing war. Mrs. Washington woke up and came into the room saying that she had made coffee. "Oh, I'm sorry did we wake you up?" "No Alexander my alarm did." "Hi Mrs. Washington." Laurens said. "I'm going to go get some coffee. How about you Laurens?" I asked. "No coffee for me, but do you have any tea?" "Yes we do." Mrs. Washington said. While we were drinking our coffee and tea Laf and Herc woke up and came in. "Hey whatcha guys up to?" Herc asked. "Nothing just chatting with Alex." John replied. Man I wish these people would call each other by their first names. Then if I call Laurens John it won't be weird. "Cool what were you guys talking about?" Laf asked. "We were talking about how-" I start. "School is going to be." John quickly butted in. Why did he do that? Why didn't he want them to know that we were talking about how much all of us mean to John and how they are like brothers to him?

 

John:

     Alex is looking really cute today and he's taking my breath away. I decided to ask him out, but before I do that I am going to flirt with him to see his response. "So Alex what are most excited about for school?" "I'm really excited for debate class, but I'm also really nervous for that too because sometimes I go off on a rant." "What someone as cute as you?" He blushed. Was that just me bothering him?? Wow. He is really hard to read. "How about you, Laurens?" He asked. "Huh?" "What are you looking forward to at school?" Oh. "Um. I don't know.... probably football, PE, and lunch." "That's cool." "Yeah." "Come on mon ami and mon petit lion. Let's go to the cafe!!!!" Laf says butting in. "Ok. That sounds like fun." Me and Alex say at the exact same time. "JINX! DOUBLE JINX!!!! TRIPLE JINX!!" We said. "Ha! You owe me a coke!" Alex says. I so let him win, but whatever. "You wish!" I respond. "John you big doof." Eliza said hitting me with a pillow. "Hey!" I yell. "Ok lets just go to the cafe now." Herc says. "Good idea." Laf and Alex say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please if you have any ideas I would gladly take them (yes I'm out of ideas)(yes I know I suck) (•~•)


	4. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Alex likes coffee and Aaron Burr is introduced. And Eliza and Maria meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas? And please leave kudos and comments!!!!
> 
> (,•~•,) -Please?

Eliza:

     We get to the cafe and I see _her_. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I know she goes to our school, but she is a grade lower. I think her name is Mary... Margret...? Something like that. 

 "Does Lizie have a cruuuush?" I hear John tease.   
"No way!!" I quickly respond.   
  "It's ok you can tell me anything!! You are practically my little sister!!" I hear John trying not to laugh as I turn red. Everyone is just staring at us amused.   
   "Dude..... I'm literally 4 months younger than you." It is so annoying when he points out that I'm the youngest of our group of friends. "Anyway we should probably find seats."  
"I second that!" Herc says. Ha always the one to be ready to eat.  
* * *  
We get seated and wait for our waiter when Aaron walks in. He walks up to our table.  
"Hello." He says.  
"Casse toi!" Laf says.  
"Yo qui diable est ce?" Alex asked, curios. Note to self: Alex knows French. I think Laf mentioned that or something.  
"Aaron burr. Croyez-moi, il est un idiot." Laf responded.  
"I'm right here. And I know you are talking about me. I'm not an idiot, ok? Man you should learn how to talk less, smile more." Aaron shot back.  
"Is that an opion I hear?" John asked fake shocked. "EVERYONE MARK THIS DAY AARON BURR SHARED HIS OPINION!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Shut up!" I tell him. I don't want to get kicked out of the cafe. Especially because Maria is here. I saw it on her name tag. Apparently she works here. And look she is walking over to our table now.  
"What would you guys like?" She asked.  
"Double shot of espresso. Extra cream." Alex said. Man he knows his stuff about coffee.  
"I want a chocolate croissant." Laf said. Of course.  
"I want a vanilla latte." Herc said.  
"I would like some herbal tea." John said.  
"Tea?!?!?" Alex looked at John in disgust.  
"Yes. Unless that would be a deal breaker." He said winking. I swear that John can't hold himself back.  
"And you?" Maria asked me. She was leaning over so I got a straight view of her very big breasts.

"I......uh.....I I I" Ugh!! I try to form words.   
"She'll have yo...." John started to say.   
"Your best cup of coffee!!!!" I cut him off, giving him a death stare. 

 

Maria:   
The girl at the table I was just serving is Eliza Schuyler. Everyone knows that she has been out as lesbian for years! I'm lez too, but still in the closet. Ugh! She is just too cute!! I feel like I came off a little too strong when I asked for her order, but I can't help my self! Man I'm helpless! I was waiting on someone else and she walked in and my heart went boom. Ok that's that. I give up! I will ask her out next time I see her! But for now I better get her and her friends their orders. I wonder who that new guy was? He seemed really nice. I can tell that he likes his friends, so that's good. It's also obvious that John has a crush on him. I can see it in his eyes. Ha! And he claims he's not gay. And I can see it in the other guys eyes too, but I don't think they are dating... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my writing style? Am I a terrible writer? You please give me some feedback!


	5. Updates.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just explaining where I have been.

Hi.  
I know long time, no write.  
I've just been going trough some family troubles and emotional stuff. I have a lot of stress with school, and I am dealing with anxiety and minor depression on top of that. I'm so sorry to any of you that are wanting this soon. I will most likely start updating more often when it's summer. I might update once or twice a month, but it's not likely. I am just so sorry. I just need to work through this. I literally have one of the biggest weeks of the year coming up soon (there is a test everyday all day). And in all of my classes I'm working on big projects. Once it's like May 18th we shouldn't be doing anything after that because that's when everything is over and done with. You should expect updates starting mid to late May or early June. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I have the honor to be your obedient writer,  
L. Trash (72)


	6. I’m back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year btw

Ok, so if you remember I said to expect updates in summer. Well that didn’t really happen...... a month after I posted that my grandmother whom I was very close to, passed away unexpectedly. I fell into the deepest, darkest part of my life. In summer I couldn’t find the motivation to continue this. Then I met two awesome people who helped make me feel better. I started seeing a therapist, and I’m getting better day by day. Onto what you’ve been waiting for; I am going to update this again, just probably not very frequently or consistently. After all, I’m a student with a busy schedule. Now, thanks for listening and I hope this can be the start of a wonderful new year of writing and hearing from people who like it. <3


	7. I’m the worst person ever... I know

Hey. It’s the author again. I’m sorry I’m ending it when it really was just starting. I can’t see where I was going to go with this and I just don’t want to stress out too much over it...... sorry.


End file.
